Perfect
by Lady EvanLee Sparrow
Summary: Sisters Jenn and Tanya have a decent life but does Jenn want more? Jenn wants things to be perfect like her fav show. When they are sent there will they meet someone who as already died in 15 years? And is the DA what she is made out to be? RTFO!
1. A Fallen Son

****

Perfect

A Fallen Son

Zanza Sagara stood on the bridge in Tokyo near the Kami Kashein Dojo. He surveyed the shallow waters wishing that they could somehow bring him death. But no those waters could not bring him peace. He looked up as he sensed someone near him.

****

"I do not plan to stay Miss Migumi. I am just passing by."

****

"Yet again you are just passing by. You have been passing by frequently."

"This is the only place I know that I feel somewhat safe in. But I put you all in danger."

"What is it that you fear Zanza?"

"I fear my fathers death. Swords are being thrown way and more and more guns are being brought to use. I don't want to die my father's death. I must die by a sword." He answered solemnly.

"Your father was a good man. I understand your fears but it's been five years now. Can't you at least tell me what happened?" She asked longing for the answer to the secret that had been kept locked up for five years.

"I see it as if it were happening in front of my eyes. I was almost sixteen. Father had been training me for years now. There was a knock at the door and I followed my father who answered it. There were imperialists. Four of them." Zanza paused.

Flash back

"What do you want?" Senoske Sagara asked coldly fully aware of the imperialist factor.

"Senoske Sagara?" A man asked stepping forward. "The Senoske Sagara? The last of the members of the Sekihotai?"

"I am not the last." He answered glaring at them.

"Oh yes you are. I have already finished off the other brat."

"You killed…"

"Oh yes we did. We were sent here now to completely finish the job."

"He is not the last member of the Sekihotai! I am a member of it too!"

"No you are not Rinon! Go back inside!"

"No father! I will stay and fight with you!"

"Ah. So the brat had a child. Then this child is also Sekihotai." Said the chief amused.

"No he is not! You will not touch him!"

"No? Then if I can not touch him…" They all pulled out pistols. "One of these can." Shots rang out before Rinon could act. He stood in shock as his father dove in front of him. That would not be the last time that someone he loved would take the fall for him.

"Father!" Rinon paid no attention as Kenshin Hemoura had burst out and knocked out all of the imperialists. He held his dying father in his arms.

End of flash back

"I held him in my arms. He was dying in my arms. I could not stand it. Now I was the last of the Sekihotai. My father trained me it was in my blood. There was nothing I could do about it." He said as tears began to sting his eyes.

"But what did he tell you? He whispered something to you as he died. I can see it in your eyes."

"He told me. He told me I was worthy."

"Worthy of what?"

"He told me that I Rinon who had no last name was worthy of the name Senoske Sagara. He said he wanted me to have it. That was the day that I refused to go by Rinon anymore. I went by Senoske as he wanted."

"But that is not what you by now. You don't go by Senoske anymore."

"The only name of his I am worthy of is Zanza so that is my name."

"You have spilt blood haven't you?" He looked up from his feet to stare solemnly at her with his blue gray eyes and nodded.

"Yes."

"You broke your promise."

"Yes."

"Show me the sword that broke it." Zanza obediently unsheathed it. Though it gleamed in the setting suns light Zanza knew it was unclean. It was dirty bathed in blood so many times. "How many?"

"Too." He shook his head. "Too many."

"Why?"

"I never meant to Miss Megumi. I never wanted to pick up a real sword. I never meant to stain my hands with the blood of man. I was forced to. My life was in danger. But…" He paused. "I would have rather ended my life than do what I had to do."

"But what did you have to do?"

"I loved once." Megumi's eyes widened. "I was to be married. My child was on the way and I had the most beautiful woman in Tokyo by my side. Minoa Shina. I loved her very much and was looking forward to my son or maybe daughter. Yet everything that was right went wrong. This all happened about a year ago."

"So you never did leave Tokyo?"

"No. Tokyo was my home I just didn't wish to be near the people I grew up with and had memories with. Being in Tokyo was bad enough. But I could avoid my memories if I never associated myself with my childhood."

"So what happened? To your wife I mean."

"Ah…Minoa. Her ex husband was an ex-chief in the imperialist army. Minoa and I were walking in the town in search of a new house to raise our child in when we ran in to him. He demanded of me my name and I gave it to him. And then I made my mistake. He asked of me if my father was Senoske Sagara of the Sekihotai and if that was where I got my name. At that time I did not know of his imperialist background so therefore told him of my father and how much I despised the imperialist government.

"And by then he knew who I was and had drawn the gun…" He paused as bad memories had swarmed through his head. Megumi gazed into his eyes, which were unfocused and staring away into the setting sun. Megumi knew the look in his eyes. He was remembering. Remembering that awful night. In his eyes she saw pain of all the flooding memories of both his father and his wife.

"He pulled the gun and once again the one that I loved took the blow." He did not take his eyes off the sun. "She ran in front of me to stop him but he had already pulled the trigger. Once…Twice…Three times he pulled that trigger before I could react. I hate guns Miss Megumi. They have taken all those that I love and I still fear them. I am paralyzed with fear when one is drawn and can only sit and watch as my family dies.

"I have buried my father, my wife and my yet unborn child. And with them I buried myself. I buried Senoske Sagara. And from that night forward I picked up my sword and have killed any of those who cross my path. Every person I kill I remember the people who killed my family and my soul. And every time I kill I wish that I am the person falls to the ground." Tears now stinging his eyes Zanza Sagara raised his sword and plunged it into his own chest.

"Senoske!" Megumi screamed. Zanza stumbled back. He too had the strength of his father and could not be slain by a mere sword. He fell to his knees. "Senoske what are you doing! We have all felt pain! And I was in that position too many times! But my friends pulled me through it!"

"Miss Megumi? Who… was…" He groaned and spit up blood. "My mother?" He asked gazing up at her with his pain filled eyes.

"I…I swore not to tell." Zanza gave her a grim smile as he dug through his pocket and fished out the pistol that he had just purchased. "Zanza?"

"Miss Megumi if I could do one thing before I die I would take my fathers place in that shooting and ask…ask him if he was ashamed of me. That would have let me rest in peace. But now Miss Migumi I will die with a sword in my heart and a gun to my head…"

"Nooo!" She screamed as the gun went off. Megumi fell to her knees sobbing over the now dead body.

A/N- OK that's the first chapter but you might want to read the second one before you judge cause the next one goes in a different direction. Well please review I need all the ego boosts I can get in order to finish this story J . See yaz 4 now!


	2. Two Sisters

****

Perfect

Two sisters

"There's no way in hell I'm getting my picture taken! It steals your soul!" Jenn giggled. She had watched this episode many times but never grew bored with it. Senoske was just so funny.

"Jenn!" Her 23-year-old sister called. (Jenn is 20 is poor and has no place to go SO she lives in her sisters apartment.)

"Coming Tana!" She called as she shut off the DVD player that still held a disk of the Anime show Rurouni Kenshin. Jenn stepped into the half kitchen half dining room where Tanya was rummaging through the cupboards.

"Could you make me some Ramen?" She asked raising her head to grin evilly at her sister.

"C'mon! You're the one that actually knows how to cook!"

"But you're the one that wants to learn and you know how to make Ramen." She grinned.

"That's not fair!"

"I let you into this apartment so you owe me!" She shot back.

"NOW THAT…is not fair." Jenn said pouting as she took the two packets of Beef Ramen Noodles out of her hands and fixed up a pot to boil some water. "You know you're lucky you have me cause in Rurouni Kenshin they wouldn't have these and you would have to make it yourself!"

"But I thought they didn't have these." She replied smirking.

"O shut it!"

"What did you just say little sister?" Tanya asked in an evil Count Dracula tone.

"Nothing!" Jenn said hurriedly sticking the pot on the stove, turning the heat on and dashing out of the room. Tanya followed her and found herself in front of the closet door. Tanya opened it slowly, stepped in, and shut it quickly behind her. Seconds later she dived out with her sister.

"Spider!" They both wailed together.

"Go get Snowball!" Jenn exclaimed to her sister.

"Already got her!" Tanya called emerging from her room with a fluffy black cat. Tanya rushed over to the closet and set the cat down where she sat there staring into the closet. Jenn quickly stuck her hand in the closet and pulled the cord that turned on a bare bulb.

"There it is! Get it Snowball!" Jenn exclaimed pointing to a tiny black speck of a spider. Snowball just mewed turning her head to stare at her master.

"Go get it kitty!" Tanya said making shooing signals. Snowball just walked away. "Snowball!" The fluffy tail of the black cat disappeared into Tanya and Jenn's shared room. (It's a three-room apartment not counting the bathrooms and hall closet. There is the kitchen/dining room, the bedroom, and a small living room.)

Tanya and Jenn both sat at the small round table in the kitchen/dining room eating ramen.

"You want any more broth?" Tanya asked. Jenn shrugged.

"Yea if there's any left." She said getting up with her empty bowl and dumped the rest of the broth that was in the pot into the bowl. She sat back down splashing some of the broth onto the polished wood table.

"Jenn!"

"What? I didn't mean to!" Tanya groaned.

"Right." She rolled her eyes then quickly stood up before Jenn's spoon hit her. Tanya grinned, "So wanna go hang out with Kelsey while I get on the computer?"

"Heck no! I was getting on the computer!"

"I know that's why you're going to go hang out with your BEST FRIEND." Tanya said drawing out best friend.

"Yea, yea, yea jerk." Jenn replied stomping out of the apartment and into the one next to theirs, which occupied Jenn's best friend Kelsey Cousino.

Later that night

"You know what Tan?" Jenn asked swinging her head down from the top bunk to see Tanya glaring up at her.

"What?" She asked irritably. Jenn repositioned herself to be more comfortable.

"How awesome would it be to go to the Rurouni Kenshin world? I mean everything is perfect there. It's all planned out to where the good guy's always win."

"Isn't it good enough here?" she asked.

"Well yea I guess but if I was in the Kenshin world I bet I could date Senoske!" Jenn exclaimed a goofy grin on her face trying to hide her real feelings.

"Did you break up with Jake?" Tanya asked her tone softening. Jenn nodded sadly.

"Not only that but Kelse is dating him and she didn't even know I was dating him so I can't yell at her!"

"Whoa! Don't yell at me!"

"He he." Jenn grinned and rolled back over. "Night Tan."

"Night Jenn."

"Love ya."

"You too." Tanya replied as they both went silent and drifted off to sleep.

A/N-OK that's the second chappie see what I mean? Yea goes in a whole different direction. Oh and so all of yous know Tanya and Jenn are based on my sister and me! OK so please review once again I need all the egos boosts I can getJ . BYEZ!


	3. I Think You Should Run Now

****

Perfect

I Think You Should Run now

Jenn groaned as she put her hands behind her to help lift half of her lazy body up. She yawned as she surveyed what was supposed to be her room. What? She asked herself. This wasn't her room! And what the hell was she wearing! A kimono! She screamed to herself. I wouldn't be caught dead in a kimono!

"Having fun?" Her sisters voice came out from the corner. Jenn glanced to see Tanya also wearing a kimono leaning leisurely against the wall.

"Where are we Tan?" Before she could answer a masculine voice that Jenn only heard in her dreams call out.

"Hey the other ones awake now!" Senoske Sagara slid the door open. Jenn fainted. Tanya rolled her eyes. "Never mind!" he called back.

"Hi!" Tanya called brightly. "She's waking back up…" Jenn lifted her head staring into the gray blue eyes of her Anime soul mate. "I think you should run now." Tanya said grinning.

"Wha?" Then he realized what she meant. He now had a 20-year-old girl clinging to his feet.

"You're not going anywhere!" She called out. It was supposed to sound playful which it did in Jenn's ears, but it came out sinisterly. Senoske quickly jerked his leg away from her and ran out the still open door. "HEY!"

"See what you did Jenn? You scared him off." She said smirking. Jenn just sat there and pouted. Then her face lit up as she jumped to her feet.

"Slap me! If this is a dream I'll wake up!" Tanya kicked her. "Not that hard!" Jenn protested. "Wait! Then if this isn't a dream then…" She gasped. "We ARE in the Kenshin world and…" She gasped again. "This is gonna make it a hell of a lot easier to write my story!" She exclaimed.

"Watch your mouth!" Tanya snapped. Jenn resorted back to pouting.

Lunch

"Ugh…who eats this crap?" A disgusted Jenn exclaimed which made a nervous Senoske jump. Tanya gave her a warning look. "I mean its delicious Kuaru." Jenn corrected making a sour face at the rice ball. Kuaru glared at Jenn and then resentfully continued eating her rice ball.

Man they said her cooking was bad but I never expected this! Jenn thought amazed that someone could actually cook this horribly except for maybe Tanya…But that was a whole nother ball game! At least she could insult Tanya! Wait…Tanya did hurt her…Maybe insulting a woman was a mistake. She thought about this. But insulting a man! Now that is fun cause a man can't hit a girl! Yea! She thought. I'll insult one of them!

"Sooooooo…Yahiko you insult her cooking but can you cook yourself?" Jenn asked out of the blue. Yahiko blinked then got red. "'Ey! Little boy! I'm talking to you."

"Don't call me little!" he exclaimed glaring at her.

"So do you enjoy playing with the stick?" She smirked.

"You have no right to talk ugly!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh I did." He replied smirking grabbing the wooden sword that was on his back.

"Hi-ya!" Yahiko didn't seem to understand what happened. She just suddenly leaped on top of him. Jenn blinked. Then it hit her that she was ON TOP OF YAHIKO! "Eeeeeew!" She leapt off of him and ran behind Senoske who quickly jumped up and ran away to a pole on the corner of the dojo.

10 minutes later

After all things settled down three people glanced around nervously. Jenn who was waiting for the moment to attack Yahiko, Attacking guys was fun she had decided. Yahiko who was still disturbed by the fact that Jenn was on top of him, And Senoske who looked like a scared rabbit waiting to jump away whenever the girl decided to make a move.

"So where are you from?" Kenshin asked smiling brightly.

"Who wants to know?" Jenn asked before Tanya could say anything. She groaned as Tanya still replied, "America!" Brightly.

"Where's that?" Asked Senoske trying to sound interested though it was obvious to everyone else that he was trying stay as far away from a conversation with Jenn so decided to talk to Tanya.

"O I see how it is! You like her more than me!" Jenn exclaimed. "OW!" Jenn exclaimed as Tanya kicked her. "What was that for!" Tanya didn't answer.

"Oh I doubt you'll understand if I tried to tell it to you Sano." Senoske was now trying to figure out what she meant. If she was talking about America or her crazy sister.

A/N-So how'd you like it? Will Jenn get Senoske? Will Yahiko be traumatized for life? Will Senoske always be afraid of women? No one knows! You have to read to find out! Please review even it's just to say its nice or cool or even it sucks! Or write a really long paragraph! It's all up to you! Bye byez for now!


	4. these Girls Are Crazy!

****

Perfect

These girls are crazy!

Senoske stared nervously at the door from which the girls would soon emerge. He was more or less worried about Jenn. He could care less about Tanya. I mean…He thought. She could only be what? 17? He was 19 and wouldn't stand being smothered by a very cute that was all, cute GIRL. Senoske tore his eyes away from the door to stare out into nothingness.

He relaxed leaning back against the walls of the Kamiya Kashein Dojo. Then he thought about the girl that was stalking him. She was very pretty. Yet too young. She was rather short, (nowhere near as tall as her sister who looked to be no older than 20) she had a dark shade of peach skin, (her cheeks were always rosy so it was hard to know when she was blushing. She loved that) bright gray blue eyes, a round kind face dotted with freckles, and she always smiled a bright smile with slightly yellow teeth.

She had very thin short light brown hair with sandy blonde highlights, her hair was messy and came down in all directions though she tried to tame it some times by tying a little pony tail on the back of her head to help keep the hair out of her eyes.

She wore a pink kimono with intricate black flowers, and leaves furling out, and a pair of rather bland sandals. Yes she was very pretty but TOO YOUNG! He yelled at himself.

"Hallo!" Senoske jumped. Jenn had appeared next to him and had her head on top of her hands, which were resting on his shoulder.

"Ahh! Leave me alone!"

"Why?" She asked an evil grin on her face. He blushed slightly then tried to act cool again.

"Because your too young." He replied calmly and coolly.

"TOO YOUNG!" She burst out angrily stepping away from him. That brought everyone running.

"Wow." Tanya whistled. "You shouldn't have said that." Tanya said warning him of what was to come.

"How old are you?" Jenn demanded. "HOW OLD!"

"Uh…nineteen."

"HA!" She yelled triumphantly. He blinked. "I'm twenty thank you very much young'un!" Senoske just stared his mouth hanging open like everyone else besides Jenn and Tanya.

"It's not that hard to believe." Tanya said giggling at the looks on their faces. "I'm twenty-three," she offered.

"TWENTY THREE!" They all screamed together while Jenn and Tanya began laughing hysterically.

"Why…how old…did…you think…we…were?" Tanya asked through fits of laughter. Yahiko stood up. And pointed at Tanya.

"You are nineteen and she's seventeen." He said pointing at Jenn. They both began laughing again. Then after five minutes straight Jenn straightened up.

"WE look younger than we are."

"Yea! We can't help it!"

"It runs in the family." Jenn said nodding solemnly as Tanya began giggling again. Sweat dropped.

Later on that day

Senoske glanced resentfully up at Tanya. She noticed his eyes on her and grinned.

"Jenn! I think your boy-friend is checking me out!" she rang out. Senoske growled.

"She is just as bad as her sister." He grumbled lowering his head to where his eyes were shadowed.

"Bite me." Tanya replied.

"Huh?" He hadn't realized that she was listening to him and what the hell did she mean by that? He asked himself frightened.

"C'mon." She said in a playful tone. "You know you wanta." He blinked staring at her. Then Jenn appeared over her shoulder.

"If your gonna bight her then take the consideration of biting me too." Jenn said smirking. She loved this. When she had imagined herself acting very stupid around him but it was too easy to get to him. Especially with Tana on her side. He stared at both of them.

"These girls are crazy!" He yelled to no one in particular. Dashing away as they began laughing at him.

A/N-I knows short but I couldn't think of anything else. Complains

OK thankies to emotionlessrubia01-thankies for reviewing and yes I kinda figured spelt them wrong but didn't know how to find out the spelling so used my own. Blushes so thanks anyways for at least reviewing cause that's more then most people do. Glares at everyone who read but didn't review OK Byez everyone! Waves


	5. The Story Of A Corrupt Soul

****

Perfect

The story of a corrupt soul

Seven-year-old Naji Shinto stared up at the man that had haunted her for years. She still had the scars that had taken from her her child hood, forcing her to grow up too soon. They were poor and Naji was fed very little. Her father got most of it and the rest was split between her mother and herself.

Naji was skinny and tall. She was very pale and her sharp blue eyes stood out like the brightest light in the dark shadows of her past. Her eyes told the stories of the pain that had been thrown upon her. Naji wore a cloth around her chest and a torn up pair of black pants, and wore no shoes at all. Her long dark hair fell down to the middle of her back always brushing along the tattoo that her mother had burned on her back telling her it would protect her. It was the small picture of a lone wolf howling to the moon.

"What do you want with me brat!" Barked her father. A very tall and skinny man who had the face of evil to a child.

"Where is mother?" She asked boldly. "What did you do to her?"

"You shall find out soon enough child. And if your not careful the same will happen to you as your slutty mother." Naji glared at him. How much she hated her father. The one that touched her and beat her and everything to cause her and her mothers pain. She wouldn't take it anymore! He had killed her mother and she realized that but she would not take this torture!

"She wasn't a slut!" she screamed. "And you killed her you lousy piece of scum!" She shouted at him.

"What did you call me?" He asked sinisterly.

"I called you LOUSY! SCUM! MURDERER! AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT DESCRIBES THE FILTH THAT YOU ARE!" She screamed at him. With that he moved forward to his daughter grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up to see directly into his evil eyes.

"I dare you to say that again."

"Scum" she managed to get out weakly. He threw her across the room where she landed hard upon a knife that her father used to pick his teeth every night then threw it into a corner. She groaned holding her side as she stood up to face her father. She bent down and grabbed the knife ignoring the pain in her side she approached her father once again firmly holding the knife.

Her father started laughing at her. He closed his eyes laughing as he did at that moment Naji sped towards him jumped a little and flung herself and the knife into his chest. His eyes grew wide and then they narrowed.

"You filthy little bitch!" He cried holding his bleeding chest. Breathing hard Naji glared up at him with a fire burning in her eyes she jumped up high and before he could dodge the blow the knife sunk into the top of his head. Naji landed behind him and stabbed the knife in his back.

"I'm not a bitch." She said coldly as she kicked her father forward to land motionlessly onto the ground. She then launched her self on top of him and began slashing at his back even though she knew he was already dead she would not and could not stop. Her fury never left even as she threw the knife back into the corner. She stepped off him breathing hard glaring down ruthlessly at the bloodied corpse of her father.

Then she began laughing. She couldn't control the hysterical giggles that her father was finally gone! That he couldn't hurt her anymore! Then the laughter faded. And she glared down at him once more.

"You can't hurt me any more." She said coldly as she walked into her own shabby bedroom. She sighed as she threw herself into the corner where a small mat lay for her to sleep on. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. When she opened them back up she noticed something in one of the far shadowy corners of the small room. Once she noticed it she knew exactly what it was. A hand.

"Momma." She muttered crawling over to the limp body. "Momma." She raised her voice a little. "Momma! Answer me! Please!" She sobbed shaking the corpse. When she finally gave up she leaned over and gave her mother a kiss on the fore head. "I'm sorry momma. I was too late." She whispered as she untied the bright white ribbon from her mother's hair. She wrapped it around her bloody fist and dipped it into her blood then her mothers and by now it had her fathers on it too.

"The blood of my family will stain my memories and stay a reminder of all the pain and my secrets. They will not be shut away yet stay here with me to remind me of what I have done." She whispered as she tied her long hair back revealing a scar that went across the right side of her face that was created by her father.

That night as Naji washed her hands of the blood that stained them she memorized every spot of it that washed through the drain. Blood she now realized would not scare her as it did as a child. No it would remind her of her sins yet she was not bothered by her sins anymore either. No she soon would like the sight of blood cause every time she saw it she remembered her father could not hurt her anymore.

Naji left that night and went into training. She practiced on every man or woman that crossed her path. Slaying them at will. Her skills improving. She was not fond of swords yet she loved her Katanas and her daggers, knives, ECT. The more she killed the less she realized that she was becoming as corrupt as her father. Drenched in blood each night she began to love the scent, the taste, the texture, and even more the sight.

Three years later Neathe Takani was walking across a bridge in Kyoto when he spotted a young girl only ten years of age near starvation, ready to throw herself into the icy waters of the river. She wore nothing but rags and a white blood stained ribbon. It was snowing and he did not care in the least if the girl died. It would only rid her of her suffering. She was near death anyways.

But before he could pass he noticed something that made him freeze all together. It was her eyes. Stony blue eyes that stared into the rivers currents. When she turned to look at him a chill was sent through his body. He could not look away from those cold dying eyes.

And then a grin broke on his face. The girl had potential. He knew that. She had killed many times before that was etched into her eyes and splashed across her hands. She walked towards him and pulled out eight knives that she held between each finger. He began to laugh. Cackling into the night. He had at last found who he was looking for.

"You are careless to laugh mister." She said coldly. " I have killed before and I would very much like to kill before I die."

"Yes that I can see. But if you spare my life you may come with me where I will feed you well give you a home and train you to kill even more efficiently." She dropped her hands to her sides not yet letting go of the knives.

"And what would be the purpose of this?" She asked staring at him.

"To save a killer with high potential that will help me do my bidding. I have yet to find someone suitable and it is a surprise to find out that it is a girl." He chuckled as she raised her hands again in anger. "But your sex is no matter to me. You are a killer, it shows that clearly. Now let me enhance and help control your skills."

"Very well." She said coldly as she followed him home to train in the arts of an even better killer.

Naji was thirteen when she fought against the imperialists in the revolution. She was one of the manslayers that became legend. Those that gazed into her stony blue eyes cowered like dogs in front of her. And her laughter would be last thing that those men ever heard. Her laughter was cruel and ruthless.

In the revoloution any trace of the young girl that had killed her father six years ago was gone. She was now as corrupt as her father and she did not care. No one did as long as she did her job. Soon she was known as the Dark Angel and everyone feared her and she loved it.

The Dark Angel was the best thing that had ever happened to her she often told Neathe. Neathe had to her became somewhat of a father to her. She loved him more than anything else besides blood. And Neathe had loved her like a daughter. And he had enjoyed watching her grow up to become even more powerful.

10 years later the peaceful Maji era

"Naji!" Neathe shouted. Naji entered the room getting on her knees in front of him. "What are you doing?" He asked. "You need not kneel before me anymore."

"Very well." She said brightly her eyes sparkling as she put he arms behind her to prop herself up stretching her legs out and crossing her ankles yawning.

"I have an assignment for you DA." She grinned.

"I miss that name and those words." She sighed. "I haven't heard them since the revolution. The past ten years have been very dull." She yawned again. "Lately I have taken to stalking the alleys for pleasure but not many people come down there anymore I now have to find a new area for blood." She sighed as Neathe chuckled.

"Like I said I finally have an assignment for you."

"Please tell me it includes blood." She said dreading the answer no.

"Of course it wouldn't be an assignment if it didn't." Naji breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what is it?" She asked eagerly straightening her self up and crossing her legs Indian style.

"Kenshin Hemoura. Have you ever been in Tokyo?" Naji's eyes hardened.

"Yes that was my birth place. An evil place it is." She said nodding.

"Well you get to create a little chaos there." He said smiling as Naji grinned.

"That would be nice. So who is this Kenshin guy and what am I to do with him?" She asked.

"He is very important to the people of Tokyo. But you shall not kill him yet. First you are to get to him through his friends."

"But if I do not kill him when I see him he will know my identity. I can not hide it."

"I do not expect you to hide it. You are to go to him as a wanderer." Naji's eyes narrowed.

"A wanderer! That would make me as bad as the Battosai." Naji said crossly.

"Ah so you do remember the Battosai."

"How could I not?" She asked. "He's the one that gave me this." She motioned to a scar the shape of a moon below her right eye, which seemed to be avoiding the long scar that was given to her by her father.

"So Dark Angel." Naji smiled. "How would you like the title of the best?" He asked. Naji rubbed her neck.

"That wouldn't be so bad."

"Good well how would you like to kill the Battosai?" Naji smirked.

"Very much so."

"Well I dare say you will recognize this Kenshin person." Naji smiled. She understood now. Kenshin was the Battosai.

"Well what do you want me to do about his friends?" She asked eagerly.

"Destroy them in as many ways possible without getting caught and then after they all are gone you will get your long needed fight and the title of the best."

"Now I like that plan." She said grinning. But then I slight frown appeared on her face. "You don't expect me to wear a kimono do you?"

"You see Naji? This is why you will never get a husband."

"I don't want a husband." She said firmly. "Because if I have a daughter my husband could beat on her like my father did to me and I would be in the same position as my mother. At least if I have a daughter she won't have a father to beat her." She concluded. Neathe nodded.

"But if you are not to wear a kimono what are you to wear?"

"Something other than a kimono" She said obviously.

"You're gonna wear black aren't you?" She nodded.

"What else do I have?" he grinned.

"OK now about your weapons."

"I will take my knives and daggers with me in my bag. But what about my Katanas?"

"I will send them to you as a present."

"No. A warning." He looked at her confused.

"Oh Kenshin. I'm sorry but I was sent here to kill you. But I don't want to! I really don't! But they sent me these as warning! Please protect me!" She mocked in a high pitch voice. "That way if someone spots the knives they will understand."

"I like the way you think."

"As do I." Se replied as she jumped up to go into her room to get ready.

A/N- OK there you have it! OK don't be too hateful on Naji. I mean she never meant to be that way but it just happened. You should actually be sad for her because if she didn't kill her father which gave her the love for blood then she would have been killed herself. See? So she should be pitied. OK please review! BYE BYEZ!


	6. Memories

****

Perfect

Memories

A/N-Sorry D.Angel. This chappie might be a little sad but it gives you a little more about Naji's character. The next one will have humor I promise! Don't hurt me!

"I'm gonna kill him when I get back." Naji grumbled under her breath. "How dare he cut my hair!" She asked outraged. "It'll make you look more approachable." Naji mocked. "Approachable my ass!" She exclaimed. Naji froze blushing. Everyone was staring at her. The scar was enough to keep everyone 3 feet away but with that they all took an extra 5 steps away. She sighed hanging her head low.

"Where the hell am I supposed to find the Battosai? I swear one of these days I'm gonna kill Neathe! He knows where he is but failed to mention it to me!" Everyone stared at her again. "What!" She exclaimed angrily but froze as everyone moved as far away from her as possible.

Flash Back (Three years old)

Naji sat atop her father's shoulders staring at the small one story house that seemed like a palace to the poor family.

"So this is Toe-Kya papa?" Naji asked pulling on her father's hair.

"That's right sweet heart! This is Tokyo! Here we'll live a better life!" He said pulling his daughter off his shoulders hugging her tightly and setting her down.

"Better life!" The child exclaimed.

"That's right Naji!" Her father burst out picking her up and swinging her around playfully as the child let out squeals of laughter.

End of Flash Back

A tear came to Naji's eye as she remembered the happy family she once had. She glared angrily at the run down house that created her nightmares.

"I hate you." She muttered angrily. "We were supposed to have a better life!" She screamed by now most people had left her to her ranting. "We were supposed to be happy." She muttered tears falling down her cheeks as she slowly crept closer to the cursed house she once inhabited. She pushed open the door, which swung inward silently as if welcoming her into a haunted house.

She entered to the main room the thick layers of dust muffling the sounds of her feet. She stared into the room that she had killed her father in 16 years ago.

Flash Back(5 years old)

"Papa?" Naji stared fearfully up at her father who was staring down at his bloodied hands. "Papa? What happened? Are you hurt?" Her father did nothing. She tugged on his pants. "PAPA!" His head snapped down and his normal bright blue eyes had turned to a dark stony blue just as Naji's eyes had when she first killed.

He lifted his hand back almost as he was going to hit her. Naji stared up at him afraid. She had never been afraid of him yet now she stepped back in fear.

"Papa?" She sniffed she was near tears now as his hand fell to his side and he stepped towards her, his eyes blazing with a cold evil. "Papa!" She wailed. Tears falling down her cheeks. His eyes softened as he gazed down upon his crying daughter.

"Naji." He whispered. The girl sniffed looking up into the once again bright blue eyes that Naji almost loses all together when she is 13.

"Papa?" He squatted own opening his arms. Naji hurtled herself into his arms sobbing.

"Shhh…it's ok. Its ok baby." He cooed as he held his beloved daughter in his arms.

End of Flash Back

Naji's eyes lingered upon the bloodstains of her father. A tear trickled down her cheek and dripped of. She now remembered that she once loved her father. He did not always hate her; it was the blood that changed him.

"I miss you Papa." She muttered as she left the room and entered her own room that she had once occupied.

ANOTHER Flash Back(3 years old)

"Where my room Papa? Where my room?" Asked Naji jumping up and down.

"You want to see your room?" Her dad asked taunting her.

"YES!" The girl screamed.

"Ok, ok. Lets go see your room."

"YAY! My room! My room!" Naji eagerly followed her father into her new room. It was very small but it was a good size for the young girl and they knew that the girl would enjoy it. "All mine?" The girl asked.

"Well don't you need something in it for it to be all yours?" The girl blinked confused then caught on when her father re entered the room with five mats sewn together to make her bed. (Later her father would take it and give her one thin mat to sleep on.)

"BED!" Cried the girl who flopped on the bed when her dad laid it in the corner for her. "All mine now?" She asked her eyes sparkling. He nodded. "YAY!

"Momma! Momma!" She cried to her mother who was at that time examining her own small bedroom that she would share with her husband. She entered the room smiling at her beaming daughter.

"My room! All mine!" She exclaimed. "And you cant have anyting!" she cried.

"I can't have anything?" The mother asked raising her eyebrow. "Well I guess in that case your just gonna have to clean your room all on your own." The girl's eyes grew wide.

"No! I didn't mean it like that Momma!" The girl screamed. "You can still do that!" She exclaimed as her parents began laughing.

End of Flash Back

Naji made her way over to the lonely mat in the corner. She slumped down against the wall, leaned her head back as she did 16 years ago, and closed her eyes. She opened them back up.

THE LAST Flash Back (Naji's 6th birthday)

"Momma" Naji called. Her mother entered wearing a white dress.

"Yes dear?"

"Momma father hit me again today." The woman blinked she had never heard Naji call him father. She seemed so grown up now but she was only 6 for Christ's sake!

"Yes I am sorry dear."

"Why?" Naji seemed to stare through her mother's eyes and into her soul. "Please Momma tell my why he is this way. He's been like this for months now."

"Yes that I know." She paused. "Your father as you know is a samurai." Naji nodded. Her mother leaned against the doorframe.

"Yes he used to protect us."

"Yes that he did. But never did he kill. Never. Except for one day. He came back with blood on his hands and on his clothes." Naji nodded.

"I remember." she said gravely.

"Well…Naji blood can do something to a man." She nodded again.

"Yes."

"It did it to your father. After that night he had killed again and again and again. He began to love the thrill of killing. And with that he became corrupted. There is nothing we can do about it now. Except, Naji I want you to promise me."

"Promise?"

"Yes…Promise me you will never kill."

"Kill?" She asked as if it were the craziest idea in the world.

"Don't become what your father has." She nodded.

"I promise Momma. I promise." She smiled grimly.

"Good. I swear baby. I swear on my life. If it gets any worse. I swear we will get out."

"I hope it doesn't get worse." She said grimly. "I would hate for you to loose your life over it." Naji's mother's eyes grew wide. It was almost as if Naji had read her mind. She knew if it got worse she doubted she could get out.

End of Flash Back

"It did get worse. And you did loose your life. I'm sorry Momma. I was too late. And I broke your promise I did." Naji fell silent. She stared at the bloodstains of her mother for a very long time.

Naji stood up. There were too many memories in Tokyo but there were way too many in this house. She left without inspecting any more of the rooms. She wished that she could get rid of that house. Maybe I'll torch it she mused.

A/N-OK There you have it some of Naji's past. Next chapter we get back to everyone else. Bye byez!


	7. The Dark Angel

****

Perfect

The Dark Angel

Naji opened her eyes to see a boy about 13 holding a knife to her throat. He jumped back when he saw she was awake.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"I…um…I know who you are!"

"Do ya now?"

"Um…yea and I'm gonna kill you!"

"Well before you do that who do you think I am?"

"You're the Dark Angel! A manslayer from the revoloutin!"

"And how do you know that is who I am?"

"Black hair tied up in white blood stained ribbon two scars on right cheek." The boy recited.

"Now don't you know a lot?" She asked amused. He blinked.

"Your are the DA arent you?"

"I could be. Yu never know. Because if I was the DA then I wouldn't be telling a mere boy. These scars were givento me by my father. But no one knows where the DA got hers so I could be. But if I recall her hair was long. But if I was the DA I would have cut it.

"So I could be though if I were the DA you should know that the DA is an excellent killer so if I were you I would run away. Because I could kill you in an instant. Next time you want ot kill a slayer you better know who they really are or kill them in their sleep. Naji Shinto." She said holding her hand out to thin air as the boy ran for his life.

"OK that was fun. But now back to buisinees. To find the Battosai." She stood up stretching. She closed her eyes and let out a long and loud yawn.

Kenshin ambled through the crowded streets of Tokyo towards the Kamiya Kashien Dojo, with a bucket of tofu. Maybe if I'm lucky this time I can actually get the tofu home rather than the bucket. He thought to himself. Humming ot himself Kenshin froze.

"Battosai!" Great. He thought resentfully as he searched through the crowd to see a young lady making her way through the crowd towards him. Its the DA. He told himself. She looked as tall as ever, her hair was cut short, across her chest it looked like she was wrapped up in black bandages, she wore baggy black jeans, black sandals, and had a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Please I do not want to fight." He said rasing his hands as the tofu splashed around. By that time she was in front of him.

"Ofcourse not!" She said smiling brightly. "I do not wish to fight either. I ust saw you and came over. But of course you are not the Battosai anymore are you?" Sheasked interested. Kenshin blinked.

"You…uh don't wish to fight? Now that's a first." she chuckled.

"No I as you have resorted to a wanderer.Trying to repent for the deaths I have made. The name is Naji Shinto." She said brightly extending her hand. Kenshin gratefully took it.

"Kenshin Hemoura. What brings you to Tokyo miss Naji?"

"Just passing by. A young boy already had his knife to my throat I thinkI should be leaving." HE is so buying this. She thought happily. He chuckled.

"That truly is misfortunate. But before you leave would you like to have breakfeast at the dojo?" He asked kindly.

"Oh yes that does sound nice." Suddenly she fealt a pangof guilt for leading him on like this. He seemed very nice. C'mmon Naj, don't get soft on me now. She followed Kenshin to the Dojo.

At the Dojo

"This crap is nasty!" Tanya exclaimed about the Tofu.

'Oh I coulg go get you some fish then." Sano suggested.

"Eeeeew! Hell no! You even try to feed me fish then youre gonna find that damn fish spine youre always chewing on down your throat!" Tanya threatened.

"Yea she dosent like fish. Didn't I tell you?" Jenn asked the whole group.

"Now I am going to the Akebekko for some food. Money!" Tanya demnded her hand sticking out.

"Hey I don't have any money!" Senoske said backing away.

"We all know YOU don't! You lousy free loader! And your not getting any money either!" Kaoru exclaimed pointing at Senoske then to Tanya.

"Hey! I'm good for it!" Tanya and Sano bothe exclaimed.

A/N- Short I know but I'm tired of writing today so hope you enjoyed that chappie! Bye byez for now!


	8. Sano Kissed Jenn!

****

Perfect

Sano Kissed Jenn!

The next day Naji sat up in the room that was put up for her, writing a letter. The door was left open letting in a cool breeze.

__

'Dear Neathe, I have found Kenshin and am now trying to sort out my plan. Here in Tokyo I am having feelings that I never had in Kyoto. I am very sorry so I think my task might take longer than usual but mark my words it will be completed.

'I am remembering many things that I have experienced when I was a child that I had put behind me when I left for Kyoto. As I told you, Tokyo is an evil place and I still say it. It is leaving me with loneliness, guilt, pity, and many other foolish feelings. So I am thinking of getting away for the weekend to have some fun drinking, killing, and many other normal reckless things. To get me back into my pattern.

'If I may ask something, can I ask you to send Ishei back with the response. I have completed many tasks with him as you very well know and I am missing him greatly. Maybe with him back I will finish my task quicker. I will now find the messenger you spoke of and deliver him this note. Please reply with Ishei, he can go back and forth.

The Dark Angel.'

Naji sighed rereading her letter. She jumped when Jenn sat down next to her.

__

"Watcha doin'?" She asked leaning over her shoulder to read the letter.

"Nosy !" Naji exclaimed.

"I know. Sorry but can't help it. It runs in the family." She grinned; Naji couldn't help but return it. "Well I saw you in here all by yourself, the door was open…and…well we've already got this far. You seemed lonely and depressed so I figured you could use a friend." Naji smiled grimly.

"I don't need anymore friends."

"Oh is that so? How many friends do you have?"

"Enough."

"Name one!" She demanded.

"Neathe Takani."

"Another." She replied stubbornly.

"Ishei Iyani."

"Another." Her voice rang out.

"I don't have to take orders from the likes of you!" Naji retorted angrily.

"Don't yell at me DA!" Jenn yelled outraged. "I came in here to help you!"

"I don't need help!"

"It sure looks that way! Now if you want a friend then just ask!"

"I do! But I cant!" Naji screamed. She would love to have a friend but no. She just couldn't go making friends with someone she was going to stab in the back. It just wasn't right.

"Oh I see how it is." Jenn said coldly. "You still live in the revolution. When you finally want to come back to reality, let me know!" Jenn screamed then stormed out.

Senoske stared at the room that Jenn had entered and where Naji was rooming. They all over heard angry screams and arguing. Senoske watched Jenn storm out fuming.

"Hey sis…" Tanya started.

"DON'T TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW!" She screamed at everyone. This side of Jenn stunned them all.

"What's her problem?" Yahiko asked wide-eyed.

"Well she's pissed and by this time I think someone should go talk to her." Tanya said lightly.

"Didn't she say not to talk to her?" Yahiko asked.

"Yea." Tanya nodded. "But she didn't mean it. Right now the only thing she wants is someone to complain to about everything being injustice." Tanya concluded.

"Women." Yahiko muttered shaking his head.

"Well…" Senoske started. "Aren't you going to go talk to her then?"

"No." Tanya said obviously not wanting to deal with her sister right now. "She told ME not to talk to her. You should go talk to her Sano. There's nothing she'd love more than for YOU to go talk to her."

"ME!" Sano asked surprised. "She'll bite my head off then hit on me!"

"Yeah…and what do you expect from her?" Tanya asked looking at him. "Now go get off your lazy ass and talk to the damn girl!" Tanya yelled at him as he got up and ran away towards Jenn and Tanya's room. He resentfully entered.

Jenn was sitting angrily, her back to the door glaring at the wall.

"And what do YOU want?" She asked turning her head to glare at him.

"Uh…your sister told me to come talk to you."

"Oh." Jenn said angrily turning her back to him once again. "Sorry, I actually thought you came to talk to me over your free will!" She stood up angrily glaring at him. "But NOOOOO you came here so you wouldn't have to listen to me all day! I CANT BELIEVE THAT I COULD HAVE BEEN SO SELFISH TO THINK THAT YOU ACTUALLY CARED!" She raged. "Now get out." She said coldly.

"Hey." Sano said softly raising his hands to fend her off. "I do care." He half lied.

"Out!" She screamed pointing at the door. He ran out obediently. Jenn just laid down staring at the ceiling.

2 hours later

Sano stared guiltily back towards Jenn's closed door. He shouldn't have left. It was wrong of him. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Yahiko asked amazed that Sano could stand after the angry tirade in Jenn's room.

"To go try talking to her again." He said boldly. Everyone stared at him amazed.

"I suddenly have a higher respect for you." Tanya said gazing up at him. " I salute you." She gave him a short salute.

"Huh?" Sano was confused.

"Never mind." Tanya muttered. He shrugged and headed off to the room.

Jenn laid with her back to the door singing 'scars' by Papa Roach, softly.

"Tear my heart open, sew myself shut. My weakness says, I care to much." That I do she thought resentfully. "And my scars remind me, that the past is real. Tear myself open, just to feel. Drunk and I'm feeling down, just want to be alone. I'm pissed cause you came around, why don't you just go home!" Sano entered. Jenn ignored him and just continued her song.

"Cause you channel all your pain, and I cant to fix myself. You're driving me insane, all I can say is…Tear my heart open, sew myself shut. My weakness says, I care too much. And our scars remind, that the past is real. Tear myself open, just to feel."

"Jenn." She rolled over to glare at him and continued her song.

"Tried to help you once, a kiss will only vise. I saw you falling down, but you never realized. That you're drowning in the water, and I offered you my hand. Compassions in my nature, tonight is our last dance. Tear my heart open, sew myself shut. My weakness says, that I care too much. And our scars remind us, that the past is real. Tear my heart open, just to feel.

"Drunk and I'm feeling down, just want to be alone. You shoulda never came around, why don't you just go home!" she sang the song louder glaring at Sano. "You're drowning in the waters, and I tried to grab your hand. I left my heart open and you didn't understand! You didn't understand! You fix yourself!"

"Jenn!" She ignored his words glaring at him.

"Cant help you fix yourself, but at least I can say I tried. I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life! Cant help you fix yourself, but at least I can say I tried. I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life!"

"JENN! Stop it!" Senoske yelled trying to get through to her. He had never heard this type of music but he wanted to get her to stop.

"TEAR MY SELF OPEN, SEW MY SELF SHUT! MY WEAKNESS SAYS, THAT I CARE TOOMUCH. AND OUR SCARS REMINDS US THAT THE PAST IS REAL. TEAR MY HEART OPEN JUST TO FEEL!" She stopped, breathing hard. Glaring at him.

Tanya sighed hearing the song clearly 'I hear that too much' she thought.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone CHILD."

"Well I wont and I'm sorry. But you are getting out of this room whether you like it or not." Jenn stood up once again pointing at the door. "No."

"Ou…" Jenn froze. Sano had walked over to her and kissed her on her cheek. His face turned scarlet and Jenn was blushing but you couldn't tell. She was as red as ever. She began laughing as she walked out the door leaving Sano in the doorway staring after her. He was slightly relieved that she had stopped and was apparently herself again but couldn't believe what he had done. Jenn sat down, she opened her mouth to speak when Sano realized what he actually did!

"NOOOOOO! Say another word and I'll beat the life out of you!" He screamed running over and grabbing her mouth. He let go and she began laughing even more hysterically.

"What happened!" Tanya asked eagerly for the scoop. Jenn giving Sano one mischievous glance whispered in Tanya's ear. "Oh my god." She muttered doubling up in laughter. "You…" She breathed pointing at Sano. "You actually!" Tanya fell back in laughter. Senoske glared at Jenn.

"What happened!" The other three demanded. Straightening herself up Tanya whispered into Yahiko's ear who, shocked, whispered into Kaoru's ear. Who couldn't keep it in yelled it out loud for everyone to hear.

"SANO KISSED JENN!" Senoske blushed again even redder. He stood up with his fist back threatening to punch her when he suddenly jumped up and left.

Stupid! He yelled at himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid! She was so cute though. No! Stupid! I cant…Ah Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID! She is pretty… STUPID!

A/N- Ok. Grins broadly. What do you think? I know the title draws you in doesn't it? He he, he, he, I am soo evil. Please all review! I need to know what you think! See D.Angel told you there would be humor! He he! I can't stop laughing. Oh yea Scars is my fav song though Green Day is my fav band. I just thought the song would sound good in the light it was being shown in. Ok BYEZ!


	9. Hurt Jenn

****

Perfect

Hurt Jenn

Senoske sighed as Jenn exited her room with Tanya.

"Hallo child!" She cried kissing him on the cheek. He blushed.

"Could you please not do that?" He grumbled.

"What?" she asked pretending to be outraged. "You did it to me!" He got even redder.

"Hi crazy!" Tanya said popping up next to them.

"Hey! I'm not crazy!"

"Crazy enough to kiss my sister!" She retorted grinning. Suddenly a flash of him and Jenn in a lip-lock appeared in front of his eyes. He shook the image from his head.

"'Ey! Crazy! Aren't you gonna reply?" Tanya asked waiting to get him stumped again.

"I was just thinking now leave me alone!" Tanya rolled her eyes.

"I know what your thinking!" Jenn cried rubbing up next to him. He glared down at her.

"You were thinking of me." Jenn being very short got on her tiptoes and kissed his chin. He rubbed it off. The picture showed itself again.

"No!" He screamed at the image and Jenn at the same time. He blinked both girls were gone. He sighed a sigh of relief, leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

In Sano's head

"Hey missy whatcha doing?" Sano walked down the steps, and wrapped his hands around his wife.

"Nothing much babe. You?" She asked tilting her head back as far as it could go so she could see his upside down face. He grinned.

"All I did was think of you."

"Ugg." She broke out of his arms. "What happened to the tough Sano I used to know? You're turning all mushy on me!" He chuckled. She got up close to him again and gave him a short kiss on the lips.

"Come on babe lets go to bed." She demanded.

"Yes dear." He said rolling his eyes.

The real world

"Sano! Come on!" Jenn called to him waving. Senoske opened his eyes.

"My god wife cant you see I was trying to think?" Sano grumbled. Heading over to Jen when Naji called to him from her room. "One sec Jenn!" He called as he veered left to Naji's room.

"Yea Naj?" He popped his head in the room.

"Close the door." she said.

"Oooook." He said confused. "Yea closing the door now." He slid the door shut.

½ an hour earlier

Naji watched Jenn storm in the room.

"How could you!" She yelled at Naji who was drunk. "Hey! I asked you something Angel!" She cried. Naji looked up.

"Yes."

"How could you? No! How dare you come back here drunk!" She shrugged. "Don't just shrug at me!" Naji looked up blearily at her. "This is Ken and Cow's house!"

"Dojo."

"Yea? Well whatever! It's their home! And they welcomed you here! And you have the nerve to come back here drunk! I don't know what your problem is but you better get over it!" Naji glared at her.

"I don't have a problem." She snapped.

"Oh yea! Well prove it!"

"I don't have to prove a thing to you!" Naji screamed.

"Here we go again." Tanya muttered as she passed the room sadly.

"Well I'm asking you then! What is your problem!"

"I don't have one!"

"If you can just throw everything ounce of respect we all had for you then I think you have a problem!"

"I don't care if YOU have respect for me! All I care about is what I wanna do!"

"You disgust me." Jenn said coldly at the drunken girl. "I can't believe I actually CARED about you!" Jenn was about to leave when Naji tackled her from behind.

"Oh shit." Tanya muttered when she heard a loud crash in the room. "I think we better go get them don't you Kenshin?" He nodded. Staring dreamily after her.

"Aren't you coming?" She snapped back at him.

"One second miss Tanya." He said hurriedly snatching up a white flower that goes in women's hair. "Here miss Tanya for you." He held it out as Tanya kept running.

"Come on! Jenn's in trouble!" She cried ignoring him. He raced after her and got in front of her down on one knee and held out the flower. "I t goes in your hair." He said looking up at her waiting for her to take it.

'Is he purposing?' Tanya asked herself staring down at him. She took the flower staring at it.

"How's that gonna save her?" She asked blinking at it. "I don't need a flower!" She snapped at him. Kenshin crashed to the floor. "Now come on!"

"Right behind you miss Tanya." He cried after her scrambling to his feet to chase after her.

Naji glared at Jenn as Tanya pulled her off her sister.

"Get off my sister you hoe!" Tanya cried. Finally getting her off. Kenshin helped Jenn to her feet. Naji had twisted her ankle.

"Now we shouldn't have any of that miss Naji. That we shouldn't. See what you did? You hurt miss Jenn's ankle that you did." Tanya cautiously let go of Naji who dove on top of Jenn again, which Sent Kenshin flying into the wall.

"HEY! Leave her alone!"

After they helped Jenn out of the room and gave her a walking stick to use. Naji began sulking.

'Why didn't they just let me fight?' Naji asked angrily.

'I just…err! I wish I could Hurt Jenn…I have to. I have to hurt Jenn. I must hurt her some how. Hurt Jenn, Hurt Jenn, Hurt Jenn! But how? Sano! She likes Sano! She loves him! Yes I will hurt her!'

In real time with Sano and Naji

"Ok what do you want Naj? They're calling me."

"Everyone? Or just Jenn."

"Well Tana too. But wait! Just because you don't like Jenn doesn't mean that I'm gonna help you plan against her."

'Oh that you are.' Naji thought nastily.

"No I'm not going to plan against Jenn. I just want to talk…"

"About Jenn." Sano finished for her.

"No." She said defiantly. "About us!"

"Us?"

"Yes us."

"But there is no…"

Naji moved close to him rubbing up against him kissing his chest.

"It's not like you like Jenn or anything."

"But…"

"You don't do you?" Naji gave him big puppy dog eyes. She loved this! It was so easy to seduce a guy and Sano wasn't that bad looking.

"Uh…No…I mean…Maybe."

"Oh come on! She'll never know. And if she found out she'll get over it! It was just one kiss and on it wasn't even on the lips! It's not life you're engaged or anything."

"Well I guess."

'No!' He screamed at himself. 'What am I doing!'

"Um…Naji I'm sorr…" She cut him off with a long kiss. Sano tried to push her off then reluctantly returned it.

'Wait! No! Jenn! I want Jenn not you!' He broke free of the kiss.

"That's enough Naji! I don't want…"

"You bitch!" Jenn cursed. She had slid open the door and now stood there with a walking stick grasped in her right hand.

"Jenn watch your mou…" Tanya began to lecture her sister about language when she saw into the room. Naji had herself pressed up against Sano.

"Jenn!" Sano cried. Tears began welling in her eyes, Sano pushed off Naji. He tried to get to her when Tanya cut in front of him. She slapped him as Jenn limped away.

"I can't believe you!" She screamed at him. "How could you!" Then she directed her attention to a smirking Naji who had backed away, and was now leaning against the wall. "And you!"

"Hey you can't yell at me. I did nothing wrong. It's not like he likes her. Am I right Sano?"

"No…I mean yes." Tanya glared at him tapping her foot. "Fine then! Maybe I do like her Naji! Maybe I really like her! And you knew it you bitch!" Tanya stepped back clapping.

"Nice one Sonny." She said wide-eyed. Naji glared at him.

"Fine." Naji pouted. She had never failed in seducing a guy. "Then you can leave." She pointed to the door.

"Glad to." Tanya and Sano said at the same time. They both walked out Tanya to go sit with Kenshin, and Sano to go check on Jenn. He slid open the door.

A/N-ooooo Cliffy! Good so far? Hope so. Thankies to the reviewers! And BOOOOOO to the people who were too lazy! OK thanks for reading but it wouldn't kill you to review. Glares Ok BYEZ!


	10. Love is There Really such a Thing?

****

Perfect

Love. Is there really such a thing?

Sano silently slid open the door to the room where Jenn was staying. Her back was to the door, and she was hunched over a piece of paper. She was concentrating so hard on the paper that she didn't even notice him. He moved behind her and read the paper over her shoulder as she chewed on the pen's end. It was a poem.

__

In my dreams I wake each morn,

To not be alone,

And suffer no more,

I've created this fantasy,

That someone may just love me.

This fantasy is my dreams,

Hoping for the ring of hope,

That I might be able to love.

I've found the person in my dreams,

But how do I know if it's the real thing?

Are these things I feel,

Something actually real?

Trying to find out the truth,

Can I fall in love with you?

I throw myself out to you,

But all my dreams came unglued.

The tears of my pain mingle with the storm that begins to brew,

The storm that follows you,

I tried so hard to show the truth,

And now I know,

That It can't be,

Love hurts,

And it chases me.

Sano stared at the paper. It made him feel a pang of guilt.

"Jenn…" She swung around to glare up at him through tear stained eyes.

"You shouldn't be here. It's rude to come in without knocking." she put her back to him to hide her tears.

"Don't lecture me. I'm here to help."

"I'm here to help!" Jenn mocked in a whiny voice. "I don't want your help!" Sano reached out to her but she shook away his hand. She swung her body around to glare at him.

"Jenn I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For everything. Naji, you…"

"There's nothing to be sorry for. We are nothing. There's no need to apologize." Jenn's head hung low not showing him her eyes.

"But there is." She shook her head.

"No."

"I want to explain." Jenn stood up angrily. She wobbled a little but regained her balance.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"I was trying to get her off me!"

"NO! NO SANO NO! I don't want to hear it! I've heard it all to many times!" Sano opened his mouth. "NO!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I have walked in on many boys I was dating when they were cheating me. I always hear the same thing! She came on to me! I was trying to get her off! And blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! I've heard it all before! And were not even dating! So just go!" Sano stared at her.

"What if I told you it was the truth?"

"I wouldn't believe you." She said turning her back to him. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her back around. He kissed her. (He kissed her on the lips this time.) "How dare you!" she screamed at him pushing him off.

"What?"

"I know how it feels to see a man I love kissing another woman! Don't do it to Naji! No matter how much I hate her I wont let you hurt her like that!"

"BUT SHE DOESENT LOVE ME!" Jenn glared at him. "Don't you see? She's trying to get to you! She's mad at you! She's drunk and she'll do anything to hurt you right now! She knows you love me!" Jenn scoffed.

"Love. Is there really such a thing? Is there really something strong enough to kill you inside? Because if there is such thing as love then this is what I'm feeling right now. And it deserted me."

"Jenn you're not the only one that feels pain. When I kissed Naji…I felt pain of leaving you. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I didn't want to hurt you. So I tried to tell her to stop when you walked in. Please Jenn…I think…I think I love you too." Sano grabbed both her arms and kissed her. Jenn's eyes were wide in shock of what he had said. She was so alarmed that she didn't return the kiss.

"When I kissed Naji…I did NOT kiss her like that." Jenn fell forward into his arms in a faint. Sano laughed. This was almost like the first time he had met her. When she had fainted then latched herself onto his feet. Jen opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck not wanting to let go.

A/N-Awwwwww…that's so sweet! Ok now its official! Jenn and Sano are a thing! Wooooo! Yea I know the poem was lame but don't get worked up over it. OK reviews bye!


	11. Please Tell Me you're Still A Virgin!

****

Perfect

Please tell me you're still a virgin!

Tanya stared into the night sky, she shivered.

"Its cold." She yawned "And I'm tired."

"Well you can lean against me Miss Tanya. I will keep you warm." Kenshin suggested, Kaoru smacked him.

"Actually I was thinking of going to bed. Thanks for the offer Ken. See you in the morning guys!" She called backing away from the camp fire they had created out side the dojo, to go to her own room. Yawning Tanya pushed the door. It wouldn't budge. It was locked! She rubbed her eyes and tired again.

'Hey! What's wrong with this stupid thing? Its not like Jenn would lock me out! Wait would she?' Tanya asked herself.

"Hey Jenn! Open up!" Tanya banged on the door. She heard rustling and then an answer.

"No Way!"

"Hey! I didn't do anything to you! It was all the slut!"

"You cant come in! I…I'm uh… sick!"

"You filthy liar!"

"Not lying! Now leave me alone." She heard Jenn fall back into her bed.

"Hey! Jenn!" She banged on the door. "I'm tired!"

"Then go to sleep!" She shouted back.

"Its cold!"

"Then get a blanket from Kenshin!"

"But where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't know! And frankly I DON'T CARE! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tanya hurled herself at the door.

"Ow." she muttered rubbing her arm. "Fine then! I'm getting Kenshin!" She yelled back at her sister. Everyone glanced up as Tanya came back over pouting.

"Yes?" Kaoru asked irritably. (She didn't like the girls much cuase they called her cow.)

"Oh. Um cow you have a key for my room?"

"Yes. Why?" She gazed up apprehensively at her.

"Jenn locked me out." she stuck out her hand. "Key please."

"Hey! Get your greedy little hands out of my face! I said I had a key. But I didn't say you could use it!" She snapped.

"Oh come on Cow! I'm tired and cold!" Kenshin jumped up snatching the blanket Kaoru was using and handing it to Jenn avoiding the dirty looks Kaoru was giving him.

"Thanks." She put on her puppy dog pout and eyes and turned to him. "You can get the key for me cant you? I have nowhere to sleep.

"Oh no need to worry about that miss Tanya. You can sleep with me…Ow!" Kaoru kicked him. Tanya did not really catch on to the point of the question.

"No I want my room. Can you get me the key please? No wait! Come on!" She grabbed Kenshin's arm and dragged him away to her room.

"Ok…" the looked at the closed door. "Just use all your strength and break down the door!" She cried proud of herself for the idea. "Stand back Jenn! Kenshin is breaking down the door.

'no he wont.' Jenn thought smirking.

"Oh I would not break down Kaoru's when you can just sleep in my room." the grin slid off her face. Then she pouted again.

"But I want my own bed.."

"I have a big one!" (A/N- If you didn't get that then I'm very disappointed in you.) Tanya shrugged.

"I don't care! I want my own bed and room! Hear that little sister?" She shouted. Kenshin groaned putting his head in his hand.

"Come on! I have lots of blankets!"

"I do too! Now break down the door."

"But it's a work of art!" Kenshin lied. Tanya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Art?" he nodded.

"Yes art. Now please come with me." He grabbed her arm and began trying to drag her away. She slapped his hand away. Kenshin sighed hanging his head low.

"You keep your hands off me Ken! OK NOW I'M STAYING OUTSIDE THIS DOOR UNTILL YOU LET ME IN!" Tanya called ot both of them. She slumped down against a post and in an hour was asleep.

Next Morning

Jenn cautiously slid open the door. And looked at Tanya to make sure she was still asleep then darted out for breakfast. Tanya opened one eye as Jenn opened the door.

'Now to see what's she's hiding.' Tanya stood up very quietly and just as she began to inch the door open Jenn turned around.

"Nooooooo!" Jenn ran the fastest that she had ever ran to get there before Tanya could open the door completely and see what was inside.

"Dammit!" Tanya cried as Jenn collided with the door.

"Ow." She muttered as she pushed herself out of the door which now had a large dent in it.

"Come on Jenn! Let me see!" Tanya whined.

"No." She said defiantly standing in front of the door.

"Come on you tell me everything." Jenn glared at her.

"No." Suddenly Tanya hurled herself at Jenn. Jenn toppled over Tanya and Jenn tried to get up. Tanya put her foot in Jenn's face and tried to get up but Jenn grabbed her foot. Tanya kicked Jenn in the face and raced to the door. She threw it wide open as Jenn tackled her. Jenn had both her hands trying to keep Tanya's head down, but they failed. Tanya gasped. Sleeping on Jenn's bed was none other than Senoske Sagara.

"Jenn!" Tanya cried pushing her off her. Tanya stood up and gestured to the dozing Sano. "Jenn!" Jenn dusted herself off.

"What?" She cried irritably. "Is it that bad to have a sex life!"

"SEX life?" Tanya stressed. She grabbed her sisters hands. "Please tell me you're still a virgin!" Jen groaned drooping her head.

"Yes." She said solemnly.

"So it was just dry sex right?" Jenn's head jerked up. She stared at her sister. "Well? " Tanya asked tapping her foot.

"Yes. And You know I can have sex if I want to!"

"Not my little sister." Tanya said firmly shaking her head.

"Tanya! I'm a 2o-year-old Virgin!"

"And it better stay that way!" After a fifteen minute lecture on sex Tanya stopped.

"Why am I here?" She asked the world.

"I don't know." Jenn sighed. " I thought you would've left by now."

"I cant believe I didn't!" Tanya exclaimed. "I've got to tell the others!" She dashed out. "JENN AND AND SANO SLEPT TOGETHER." Sano sat up his eyes wide, as Jenn tackled Tanya.

A/N- He, he. grins crazily loves it? Review please! BYEZ!


End file.
